This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aim 1: Determine the exome sequence for all members of a densely affected, multigenerational SLE pedigree Specific Aim 2: Determine the novel variants within these exomes that show linkage and association with SLE through data filtering and statistical analysis